This invention relates to orthopedic braces, sometimes referred to as scoliosis orthotic systems, for the non-operative treatment of idopathic scoliosis or curvature of the spine.
A wide variety of structures have been used in the past for this purpose. One sometimes referred to as the Milwaukee system, utilizes a girdle or corset fitted to the wearers body and positioned around the pelvis and chest, with appropriate attachments for the neck. Another structure is sometimes referred to as the Boston system, and utilizes a prefabricated girdle to which the super structure may be attached. Another prior art structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No.3,945,376. This unit utilizes various bars and straps joined by a rigid pelvic band positioned about the hips of the wearer, and flexible iliac crest members on each side at the crest or top of the pelvic structure.
These prior art devices have various disadvantages and it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved orthopedic brace which overcomes some of the undesirable features of the prior devices.
The molded girdle or corset is difficult to fit, often has to be custom made for a particular patient, and is relatively uncomfortable. Also, as the patient grows and the pelvis area becomes larger, the girdle tends to move upward on the patient and apply pressure on the lower ribs.
Another disadvantage of the prior art devices resides in the increased size and bulk of the wearer and hence the adverse cosmetic and psychological effects. Braces with a pelvic girdle or a rigid pelvic band providing mechanical support inherently make the wearer larger. It is an object of the present invention to provide a brace which eliminates the need for any rigid pelvic enclosing structure, thereby permitting the wearer to wear clothes of normal size. Also, while the conventional superstructures for chest and neck may be utilized with the brace of the present invention, these superstructures are not always essential and often may be omitted thereby reducing patient discomfort and improving the patient's appearance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a brace which is assembled of stock components that are readily fitted to an individual patient without requiring body casts or special order parts or the like.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.